Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Michiko Kaori
Summary: Sakura finds Sasuke back, but far from the image of him all safe. He returns in a critical condition so is hospitalized in Sakura’s work place. How will she react when his survival is slim in chance and may be spending his last moments with her? SasuSaku


**Like You'll Never See Me Again**

By:

Michiko Kaori

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Michiko Kaori does not own Naruto. Does not own the characters involved and does not own the song used in this story.

**Summary: **Sakura finds Sasuke back, but far from the image of him all safe. He returns in a critical condition so is hospitalized in Sakura's work place. How will she react when his survival is slim in chance and may be spending his last moments with her?

**A/N: **This story was inspired when I watched the music video of Alicia Keys and partly from a song-fic I've read some time this week. I hope you like it!

* * *

**11:23 P.M.**

**Saturday, March 15**

**Konoha General Hospital**

Sakura was just on her way out of the hospital from her shift in her white nurse uniform and her pink hair in a messy bun with a green bag in hand. As she was about to log out in the employee work sheet, she saw a supposed patient being carried to the Emergency Room in the rolling hospital bed.

"Coming through! Coming through! Make way please!" She heard one man say. Her eyes tried to catch a glimpse of the patient but alas, all she had in her memory was the patient's hair color. It was a rich color of black. Sakura bowed her head slightly as she felt nostalgic to what she had just witnessed. She then shook the thoughts away and proceeded to log out then stepped out of the hospital.

**9:52 A.M.**

**Sunday, March 16**

**Konoha General Hospital**

Sakura sat quietly in the cafeteria as she munched on her supposed breakfast; a pack of biscuits and coffee. She stared wearily into nothing in particular. She glanced around the nurses, the doctors and the relatives of the patients in the hospital pass by her as they fought to find a spot in the cramped cafeteria. Sakura rested her head on her elbow and began to have her journey to dream land. That is, until someone called her name.

"Ms. Haruno!" Someone yelled as Sakura lifted her head with eyes half seen in response. She saw a glimpse of the Hokage's assistant. She saw her push open the doors to the cafeteria hurriedly, holding a clipboard in her hands. She neared Sakura and began to pant furiously.

"What is it Shizune? Does shishou need me for a mission?" She asked with slight enthusiasm in her voice. It _has _been a while after her last mission and Sakura felt like she needed the action in her life. But it seemed that it wasn't what the kunoichi had in mind for the woman shook her head slightly before looking at Sakura's eyes.

"No, I'm afraid it's not that." She said hesitantly, biting her lower lip slightly as well.

'Why is she so hesitant to tell me? I wonder if something's wrong.' Sakura thought. And as if on cue,Shizune continued after a deep sigh. 

"J-just come with me, Sakura." She stuttered and then held her hand for Sakura to take. She eyed it first before taking it and let herself to be lead by Shizune to Heaven knows where.

**10:05 A.M.**

Sakura and her comrade arrived before a room that read 'Room 302'. She looked at Shizune with a curious look which Shizune chose to ignore. Sakura glanced at the spot where the name of the patient and the doctor were supposed to be found, however, even before she had the chance to comprehend what was seen, Shizune turned the metal knob and opened the door then entered with Sakura in hand.

They both saw flashes of white for they saw doctors and nurses gather round the patient's bed. To Sakura's surprise, she felt Shizune's grip on her hand tremble until she finally let loose. Sakura glanced around and felt her eyes widen when she saw the Fifth Hokage sitting on a bench. Sakura decided to talk to her about this patient.

"Ohayo, shishou. What's the commotion all about?" Sakura asked politely. Tsunade looked at her apprentice's eyes with compassion and worry. She then put a hand on her clothed shoulder before standing up and sighing.

"This patient is very important Sakura." She started, Sakura nodding slightly, indicating her to continue. "We don't really know what we are to do. It seems he is wounded but we are quite sure it is not why he is in a critical condition. We believe it is because of a rare poison which we are yet uncovering the necessary antidote. And since you are one of the best nurses in the hospital, I will leave him in your trusted hands." Sakura nodded as her master smiled weakly. "Take care of him Sakura."

Seconds after her master and Sakura spoke to each other, the people in the room started dispersing. However, Sakura's back remained facing the patient. For some reason, Sakura could not bring herself to face the patient just yet. She could hear the beeping sound of the heart monitor for it was the only music that played in the eerie air's playground. 

When Sakura finally caught all the courage in her, she turned her body towards the patient; her heartbeat racing as she did. She felt her eyes widen for the second time that hour. The patient had bruises all over him but she could still figure out whom that face belonged to.

"Sasuke!" Sakura spat as she ran towards the bed he lay on and gripped the sheets as she stared down the seemingly helpless form before her. She looked at his record.

"Uchiha Sasuke. 19." Sakura read aloud. "Arrived: 11:25 P.M. Sunday, March 16." She griped the clipboard.

'That means he was the one I saw last night!' Sakura thought as she covered her mouth in shock and felt hot and salty tears trickle down her cheeks.

**If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?**

Sakura sat down on the chair before the bed of Sasuke as she held his hand, occasionally stroking it with her thumb in a loving manner. She could remember the first time she had taken care of him, back when they were still twelve years old. The only difference was, she did not do it voluntarily, taking care of him that is. Nonetheless, she still felt the same. And that's a fact.

She looked at him, still as handsome as ever despite the cuts and bruises he had. And he still had that same black hair that she loved no matter how much it reminded her of a chicken's behind. 

Sakura giggled softly and curved her lips slightly. But all changed when she felt the hand in hers begin to move. And almost instantly, Sakura started to loosen her grip on Sasuke's right hand but when she let go, she felt his hand catch hers again. She looked at him and saw a pair of beautiful onyx eyes glued on her. For the second time today, Sakura felt tears moisten her cheeks when they streamed down her face, incessantly it seemed.

"Sasuke-kun..." She mumbled. Sasuke looked at her with a small smirk plastered on his wounded face. 

"Hello Sakura." He said softly he then felt Sakura's grip on his hand tighten and before he knew it, her free arm found its way around his neck and her head rested on the crook of his neck, hugging him gently in order not to cause him any physical pain.

**If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for**

"Sasuke-kun! Y-you have no idea how long I've wanted to see you!" Sakura cried, hugging him slightly tighter. To her surprise, she felt the hand she was holding retreat itself and a pair of strong arms swathing around her neck and her waist.

"I think I know." Sasuke replied as he buried his head in her pink hair and inhaled her scent. Though he knew that her hair should have been tied, he did not mind. In fact, he loved it. It also gave him the chance to inhale her fragrant scent. He loved everything about her. And she loved everything about him. 

They pulled away moments after but their eyes still locked on each other. Sakura chose to sit on the side of Sasuke's bed so that she can still feel his warmth.

**I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed**

"Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you some things." Sasuke started, trying to catch her attention and was victorious at it. "All those times that I was striving to achieve my goal of killing my brother, thoughts about you lingered on my mind." As he said those words, Sakura swore she saw a tint of red flash on his cheeks for a moment before it mysteriously disappeared.

"I'm really sorry... for all of the things I did to you." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this the great Uchiha Sasuke apologizing to a simple girl like Haruno Sakura? She blinked in disbelief, but what he said next made her feel like her heart refused to beat for a split second.

"For making you feel so worthless..." Sasuke said but stopped when he had noticed the slightly pained look on Sakura's face. He slowly lifted his right arm, wincing as pangs of pain hit him, and his hand cupped her cheek and raised her head slowly and slightly. "But you must believe me when I say that you are everything to me."

**So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again**

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing him say. She really couldn't! Cliché as it may sound, Sakura felt like she just went straight to Heaven when his words sank in her mind. Sasuke was indirectly confessing his love for her. She couldn't control the tears falling from her emerald pools that were now glazed with tears.

Instinctively, Sakura closed her eyes when she felt Sasuke's right hand work its way behind her neck to bring her closer for she already know what he was scheming. She inched closer to him until she could feel his hot breath against her. Sasuke closed his eyes before closing the space between them.

Sakura moaned as pangs of pleasure hit her like... like... something indescribable. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands toyed with his raven hair, massaging him simultaneously. Sakura felt Sasuke sit up as his hands slid down her waist, pulling her closer than ever. She felt her lower lip being bitten slightly, and she smiled through the kiss, exactly knowing what he wanted. She opened her mouth and felt her breath being taken away when his tongue danced with hers in a fiery rhythm. They moaned in pleasure as they gave their 'safe' physical interpretation of the passion they have for each other.

Soon, they parted to catch their breath; their pants echoing. Sakura leapt of the bed, much to Sasuke's dismay as he lay down the hospital bed, covering himself with the blue sheets in an attempt to warm up and hide from the chilly air.

**How many really know what love is?  
Millions never will ****  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for**

"Where are you going?" Sasuke said worriedly as he saw Sakura stop in her tracks before she reached the door and probably leave the room. She turned her head around and gave him a small smile.

"I'll get you some food." She said, he nodded and looked at her as she struggled to straighten her uniform in order not to be reprimanded, avoid malicious comments and make herself look presentable. She _is _also carrying the Fifth Hokage's name since she is her apprentice. And with one last look and the sound of the door closing, Sakura left.

Sasuke smiled to himself. He felt like he was the luckiest guy on earth. He had the love of his life in his arms just earlier on. And he had just kissed with her. And it was the most love-filled thing he ever was involved in. He, Uchiha Sasuke the human ice cube, _actually _felt that thing they call a heart race for the very first time. And yet, he wasn't surprised that this simple pink haired medic-nin would be the one to make him feel that.

He never really loved someone, at least he didn't know how it felt. He heard from a lot of people how it felt, but he always thought they were exaggerating about how you feel like you went to Heaven or your heart feels like it was about to burst out. I guess, no one can really tell or prove something is right or wrong if they haven't experienced it. Although he did not know what love was, he had a feeling Sakura was the person who would be able to show it to him.

**8: 17 A.M.**

**Monday, March 17**

**Konoha General Hospital, Room 302 **

Sasuke stirred in the hospital bed, swaying his head from side to side and gripping the blue bed sheets. He was having one of those nightmares again.His face scrunched up and involuntarily, he suddenly sat up with his eyes shot open. He panted heavily as little sweat trickled down his face. He looked around worriedly and nervously, but soon had a relieved expression when he saw a pink haired kunoichi sleeping like a baby but looking like an angel on the side of his bed, her arms serving as her pillow.

He smiled when he heard her mumble and then smile softly. He was definitely one lucky guy.

**When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for**

Sakura was all he needed to live, at least he thinks so. She was so caring and so loyal to the people she cares about, that's the reason why people in Konoha admired her, look up to her even. Though Sasuke had been extremely insensitive to her before when they were twelve, she still held her affections for him.

Sasuke reached for Sakura's hair and twirled her pink locks around his wounded fingers gingerly. She had beautiful porcelain like skin, cheeks that were slightly flushed and soft looking lips. Sasuke tried so hard not to give into his temptation. He saw her stir slightly until she revealed her beautiful emerald pools. She smiled.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun..." He smirked. He absolutely adored it when she said his name and the suffix added at end. He felt her reach for his hand almost suddenly and put it atop of her chest where her heart lied beneath. He blushed for he could slightly feel the variation of the softness of her chest and the stiffness of his.

"Can you feel it, Sasuke-kun?" She asked with shades of red graced her cheeks and a smile on her lips as she snapped Sasuke out of his reverie. 

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Can you feel... My heart beat?" She asked, flushing crimson red. Sasuke was taken aback, what was she up to? Then suddenly, it hit him. The realization of what she had been indirectly telling him. He could feel her rapid heartbeat. He then nodded to her question hesitantly. He saw her put a glowing smile.

"Good." She said. Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Because it beats for you... It always has Sasuke-kun..." At this point of time, crystals fell from her hazy eyes as she squeezed Sasuke's hand gently. "I love you so much."

Sasuke felt like his insides were churning.

'Why is she crying? Did I do something to her?' Sasuke thought as he panicked mentally. And as though the Heavens granted his hopes, she answered.

"I'm so glad I can spend this time with you Sasuke-kun. I've waited and dreamed of this to happen so many times before. I never thought there would come a day that you will be here with me, feeling the same way as I do to you." She said. Sasuke wrapped his left hand around her neck, startling Sakura a bit, but responded to his gesture soon enough.

**I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed**

Sasuke was enjoying their sweet embrace as he sunk his head in her pink tresses. However, he soon gripped his chest tightly for he felt an indescribable pain that even he could not fight. He broke free from Sakura's arms, which she got worried about.

"Sasuke-kun! Wh-what's happening?" Sakura asked perplexedly. She received no answer and just got a pained groan from the great Uchiha. That's when Sakura decided to press the emergency button in the room in order to signal the nurse and doctors that she needs their help. Almost instantly, they came. And to her surprise, Tsunade was present in the bunch.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tsunade asked as they crowded Sasuke's blue sheeted bed as others assisted him to get up and put him on the rolling medical bed. Sakura stared in horror as familiar marks started to cover him.

"I-I don't know. H-he su-suddenly started feeling pain and—and I-I don't know what's happening to him!" Sakura said, stuttering a few words as she spoke. She was scared. Her eyes were filled with the tears that expressed her fear. Fear of the loss of her beloved. She trembled and found it difficult to move. Tsunade patted her back.

"Sakura, I know you're scared but we have to do something about this and it won't help if you'll just stare like a dummy like that." She said sternly. Sakura looked at Tsunade and nodded. They both approached Sasuke who lay on the hospital bed that was already on its way to the nearest operating room.

**So everytime you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she held Sasuke's hand that reached for hers. He struggled to speak, breathe even. When he found that no words went out of his mouth, Sasuke pulled Sakura's hand to his chest, atop of the place where his heart lied beneath. Sakura looked at him with a questioning look. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what he was telling her. It was what she did just earlier on.

"_Can you feel... My heart beat?" She asked, flushing crimson red. Sasuke was taken aback, what was she up to? Then suddenly, it hit him. The realization of what she had been indirectly telling him. He could feel her rapid heartbeat. He then nodded to her question hesitantly. He saw her put a glowing smile._

"_Good." She said. Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Because it beats for you... It always has Sasuke-kun..." At this point of time, crystals fell from her hazy eyes as she squeezed Sasuke's hand gently. "I love you so much."_

**Every time you kiss me**

**Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
(can you do that for me baby)**

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Sakura felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Sakura leaned onto the rolling hospital bed and aimed to kiss him. He saw what she was up to and tried to lean forward to meet her lips. Once they met, both found it hard to let go but had to part when the poison in Sasuke's system started to pain him once more.

**Every time you touch me  
(see we don't really know)  
Touch me like this is the last time  
(see everyday we never know)**

"Gah!" Sasuke shouted in pain as he gripped Sakura's hand tighter than ever that it almost hurt. She felt so helpless. She was supposed to be a nurse, a medic-ninja. But all she did was cry and cry. She felt so weak.

Sakura stroked Sasuke's cheek in an attempt to calm him, and she did though he was still moving about. She caressed him lovingly.

**Promise that you'll love me  
(I want you to promise me)  
Love me like you'll never see me again  
(like you'll never see me again)**

"S-Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled and Sakura immediately focused her attention on him. "I will always love you." He said as he smiled weakly and kissed her hand. Sakura nodded.

"I love you too." Sakura said and smiled weakly as well.

As they neared the operating room, Sakura felt someone hold her back. Sasuke and Sakura's hands that were clasped together were slowly drifting apart. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as their hands let go. She tried to reach for his once more but someone held her back. Sasuke smiled and mouthed an 'I love you.' Sakura's seemingly incessant tears fell once more. She looked behind her to see who held her back.

"Shishou! We have to go in there now! Sasuke-kun's life is in danger!" Sakura cried, anxiety evident in her voice. Tsunade shook her head gently with a stern yet caring facade plastered on her face.

"Sakura... I think it's best for you not to be involved in this operation." Tsunade said softly and hesitantly. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"B-but shishou! You were the one who wanted me to take care of Sasuke-kun! How can you say that I shouldn't be involved when I already am?" Sakura cried.

"Your feelings might get in the way. Please understand Sakura." Tsunade said to her. Sakura stared at her for a moment and realized that she had a point. Sakura looked down at the marbled floor, looking at it as though it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. She nodded.

"We'll do everything we can to save Sasuke, Sakura." Tsunade whispered and then entered the operating room.

Sakura looked at her as she disappeared inside the room where Sasuke fought with all that he had to stay alive. Sakura's body trembled in fear as her knees gave up causing her to break down on her knees and she stayed there for several moments. She watched the red light on the sign on top of the two doors come to life and after hours of waiting, die out. She watched someone step out of the room and walk towards her.

"Sakura." A female said. Sakura looked up to see that it was Tsunade. Sakura's heart thumped with her eyes locked on her master. She helped Sakura up and as though she read Sakura's mind, she hugged her tightly. Tsunade whispered something in her ear and Sakura let a stray tear let itself fall free off of her cheek then smiled.

_**Like you'll never see me again**_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm done! 7 pages down and over 4,000 words!

Gosh, I do think that it's a tad too long for a song fic. Haha. And the ending was so bland and cloudy wasn't it? I like to keep people guessing. It's an undecided ending. I'll let your imagination run wild. Give me your own interpretation of my ending in the form of reviews. I'd love to hear your criticism. I want to be able to improve so please, tell me what you think.

Oh yes, and I changed the song just a teeny bit. And sorry for the weird terms for the medical equipments, it's just that, I really don't know what it should be called and the name of the hospital where Sakura works is just made up. I'm not aware of how it should be called. I'm really really sorry if it confused you. Like I said, I don't know _anything _in the medical field. I'm thirteen, I hope you didn't expect too much. I'm not using my age as an excuse though. I just deeply apologize for all of the flaws in my story.

I hope you enjoyed it no matter how bland it may be.

**--**_M. Kaori_


End file.
